


Encounters

by orphan_account



Series: An Ordinary Girl in an Extraordinary World (or, Darcy Lewis is good at rolling with the punches) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's first encounters with the Avengers and just how that goes. And Tony is a busy, busy man, Clint enjoys a good prank, Natasha keeps interesting people for pets, Thor is amused by mortal antics, insanity is surprisingly soothing, so no Hulk yet, Steve is just so very confused, and poor Pepper, Fury and Coulson already have enough crazy people to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Muppet Decided to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters of this work will in fact qualify as drabbles. However, they are, hopefully, entertaining drabbles. And they just introduce the relationships/friendships/craziness of adding a Lewis to the mix.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. Darcy delicately offered the bedazzler.

"He may murder you for this."

"Nah, we're cool as long as I don't touch the actual bow."

Natasha sat down next to her. "You need to use more pink."

Darcy examined her work on the quiver strap. "Agreed."

* * *

"Hawkeye, is your quiver sparkly?"

"Shut up, Stark, that little minion of Thor's knows no limit. I will get my sweet revenge tonight."

"Darcy, Lewis, huh? I still haven't met her."

"Be afraid. Be very, very afraid."


	2. ...What?

"Bruce Banner, right?"

"Yes." he waited for the inevitable eye-widening, flinch, and step backwards. None of which occured.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm meeting you face to face," she seemed to be having a panic attack. "I am seriously your biggest fan. I have a video clip of Hulk smashing Chitauri on my iPod for those situations where I need a way to vent my anger without actually tazing anyone."

"Um... Thanks?"

"I gotta run, Jane needs to eat something -" she held up the box of poptarts in her hand as proof- "but we will talk more later, yes? Oh, and if Hawkeye asks, I don't even own a bedazzler."

Bruce stared after her for a moment.

"...What just happened?"


	3. This Means War

Darcy gaped at the mess that had been made of her room. Gaped, and glowered.

"This means war."

"It was an accident!" Clint said, defensive. "I don't even know who you are!"

He took a step back at the look on her face. "I am Darcy Lewis and this..." She gestured at the madness. " _This means war_."

Clint gulped. Whoever this chick was, he really didn't look forward to whatever she had planned.


End file.
